Blut und Knochen
by Fatal Fandomer
Summary: Feliciano is seduced by a stranger after he's been diagnosed with an incurable disease. He wakes up as one between life and death: a vampire. With the vampire families on the brink of war and vampire hunters around the corner Feliciano is forced to balance being a vampire by night and a hospital nurse by day. All the while hiding this new life from his brother.
1. New sunset falls

**This really wasn't a planned story but with my exams almost over I found myself writing this after inspiration from another fanfiction writer. This is a collab with Lazy Wonderland, we also have another collab fanfic called 'Be Proud' which is on her account if you want to check it out.**

 **Otherwise I hope you enjoy, and also this is based off of the game Vampire: The Masquerade - Bloodlines which is an extremely good game.**

 **With that done, on with the chapter...**

* * *

The song to listen to while reading this chapter and is also sung during the chapter:

(youtube) /uoUCyrg5Syo

* * *

His body ached and pulsed and it felt as if his skin was being slashed and torn. A constant sensation of burning ripped through him, down to his core and further and he unleashed a scream of fear. Pure, unimaginable fear. Everything around him was too bright, too vibrant that it blinded and burned him. A hand glided over his chest and very gently grasped around his neck, the fingers cold and sharp. An echoed chuckle in his ears sent his body into a vengeful uproar like nothing he had ever felt before. This whole sensation felt wrong and dark and evil. He wanted to shout for his brother, for God, for anyone to get this darkness away from him. A low hiss warned him to stay quiet.

"What I am giving to you, this freedom, is from the kindness of my heart." The hand around his throat clenched tighter and he flinched. "You'll be confused when you wake up but that is perfectly normal for a youngling. Come find me in a bar called the 'Blut und Knochen' near the pier when you are ready to understand what you are." The voice was somewhat kind and mystical, but he couldn't reply as his throat felt as if it were expanding. "I'll leave a blood bag in the fridge, the first thirst is always difficult." A kiss glossed his dead lips and the hand and the shadow moved away from him. "I hope you will understand why I did this, Feliciano."

He cried as his body became numb and his heartbeat slowed to almost no pulse at all. He waited for the blackness to consume him and let him sleep, when it did he felt as if he had shaken the hands of Death.

* * *

 _Five weeks earlier_

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr Vargas but there's nothing we can do."

The doctor, one Feliciano had known since he started working at the hospital, looked grave and pale as he explained the issue at hand. Feliciano bowed his head and felt tears trickling down his face. So this was the price of being in love with another man? Grandpa had been right all along, he was likely turning in his grave at the thought of his grandson joining him soon.

"This is bullshit! You're a doctor so do something about this!" Lovino snapped, his antagonistic stance not helping the situation.

"As you know there is no cure for AIDs. We can prolong the inevitable with pills but...I'm afraid there is nothing more we can do for your brother." The doctor returned his eyes to Feliciano. "Everyone here will be supportive for you, Feliciano, as a favourite member of the staff we will do our absolute best to give you what you need. I'm just sorry you had to hear this from me."

Feliciano soaked in the silent pause and tried to push a smile onto his face as he looked up again. "Thank you, Dr Carriedo."

Dr Carriedo nodded his head and continued on to explain the pills he would be taking and the other unimportant information he needed to understand. Most of it went over his head, all he knew was that he had sinned and was now diseased. Maybe if he had died then and there he wouldn't have had to deal with Lovino's eyes that were full of pain, the constant pitying looks from his co-workers, the nagging voice in his head telling him he was evil and he deserved this. He had stopped going to church altogether, not wanting to be near that holy place with all the judgemental eyes on him. Would God hate him for this? Would He sent him to Hell? Feliciano shuddered at the thought.

He began arguing with Lovino over petty things, he would cry over not being able to follow a simple instruction from a doctor and it was as if he was becoming more useless the longer he lived. He found himself sitting at the local diner alone late at night, twirling a straw in a glass of lemonade, just to be away from everyone in the world. Until one night someone joined him. The man had slipped into the chair opposite with an elegant aura about him. Dressed up as a man on his way to a higher class charity event, Feliciano felt his body tense at the man's sudden appearance.

"You seem troubled, love."

Feliciano almost knocked the lemonade to the ground as he stood up. "I'm sorry but I'm not-"

"Calm yourself young man, I'm not flirting with you." The man motioned for him to sit again, and Feliciano couldn't fight the urge to disobey and run. Carefully he sat down and stared at this stranger. Sickeningly, his blond mess of hair reminded Feliciano of Otto but otherwise the two were compltetely different. The man before him had eyes of jade and the voice of an Englishman, his face was smooth and two dark catepillars rested above those eyes. Feliciano felt ill as knots tightened in his stomach, warning him away from his wrong desires. "You appear so saddened, why is that?"

Feliciano never took his eyes away from the straw as he explained: "I was diagnosed with AIDs a few weeks ago. Ever since everything I've done means nothing and I feel dead already." Tears threatened to fall again, as they had been ever since he had heard the news. "Sometimes I wish I was, then maybe people could move on and I wouldn't be such a weighted sin on them."

"You think of yourself as a sin? Dear boy, I do not think of you as a sin. No one is free from sin, sure, but that doesn't mean we should be engulfed by them." The man moved suddenly and reached across the table to wipe Feliciano's face clean. The hand felt so comforting. Feliciano looked into the man's eyes and felt his body come alive again.

"What if I could cure you? Free you from the disease and your sin?"

* * *

Feliciano dropped the blood bag and watched it splatter to the floor.

His hands shook violently, both of them stained as he ran into the bathroom. His stomach gargled as he saw a rippled reflection of himself in the mirror. He was paler, ever so slightly paler than before and his eyes were pure crimson. But his dirtied mouth showed that a layer of sharpened teeth poked in front of his normal top teeth. He screamed at the monster, praying for it to leave and for his face to become human again. Eventually, the extra layer slithered back into his gums and his red eyes dulled into the sweet honey orbs they once were.

He sank to the floor and tried to breathe.

Grandpa had told him and Lovino stories about all kinds of monsters, but Feliciano knew exactly which one had now plagued his body. Anger rose in his veins as he remembered what the man had told him:

 _"Come find me in a bar called the 'Blut Und Knochen'."_

Feliciano washed his hands and face clean of the filth and went to open the front door, instead the door was ripped from his hinges and Feliciano stood for a moment holding the broken door. He bent down and dropped it cautiously before he sprinted out of the house and towards the city. It surprised him how loud everything was, he could hear every little car horn and conversation spoken around him. The streetlights were troublesome, they didn't burn him but he felt weakened beneath their glare. What scared him the most was his emotions. His fear, his anger...they felt more like rage. He had never felt this angry in his life.

It began to rain as he stood outside the bar, the neon red lights and muffled music strangely familiar. The sign above the bar's entrance was that of a black bird screeching and Feliciano remembered the bad omen black birds were said to have. He shook his head and walked into the building.

* * *

 _The monsters make me hide_

 _Perhaps I'll eat myself alive_

 _Internally_

 _What is there left for me to be_

* * *

Feliciano looked towards the end of the bar to find a huge stage with a band dowsed in pulsing colours as the lead danced and sang across the stage. He looked too young to be in a place like this, barely above a teenager, and yet no one seemed to bat an eye as they danced along or nodded their heads to the dark music. The bar itself reminded him of the old church back in Italy. The walls were a pale red and stone statues were placed in corners, all of them looking suspiscious to come alive. Feliciano shuddered and walked up to the bar counter. On the edge of the counter stood a statue of an angel crying, Feliciano half expected the angel to cry blood. The bartender was leaning on the counter and seemingly flirting with another man. Feliciano's eyes widened as he realised the bartender had eyes of red and hair whiter than snow. The man he was talking to moved towards the crowd in front of the stage and so the bartender walked over and greeted Feliciano.

"Hello there-" he stopped, sniffed and then grinned. "A new youngling? We haven't had a new one since the second world war. So, who are you sired to?"

Feliciano blinked.

"Wow, they really threw you into the deep end, didn't they? The person who turned you you're now sired to, which basically means you are now his or her bitch." The bartender shrugged, but Feliciano's eyes widened further. "Look, seeing as you're new I'll give you one on the house." He bent down and then jumped back up with a shot glass and began pouring a red liquid into the shot.

"No wait I don't want to drink blood!" Feliciano said frantically. The bartender looked confused but then he sighed.

"Why am I always the one left to explain how this works?" He uttered, and then picked up the shot glass. "You see this stuff? This is the only thing that will keep you alive, you ain't eating or drinking anything else kid. You see, there are four factions of vampires. You've got the big guys: they are the Germanics like yours truly, the Asians but they keep to themselves mostly, the assholes of the Soviets and finally the bottom of the foodchain are the misfits. The misfits are vampires like you, they are turned by one of the families just to have a bit of fun or do their dirty work. You understand so far?"

Feliciano nodded his head slowly.

"Well, most families don't like the misfits as they're like a wildcard. As you can probably tell the families don't get along and trying to keep the peace around here is near impossible, so, we let each family have their own section of the city and keep to that section. But here in this bar? we welcome all factions just to have a drink and some entertainment, while I may dislike the Soviets business is business."

The bartender offered Feliciano the shot glass again, for a moment he just stared at it but gingerly he took it. His stomach gargled hungrily and he found himself downing the glass, feeling the bliss trickle down his throat, and craving more. He wiped his mouth clean with his sleeve and placed the shot glass on the table. "Grazie."

The bartender smiled. "Italian, huh? You sure Toni didn't turn you?"

"Who?"

"Antonio Carriedo. He's had his eyes set on this Italian guy for months now, says he's _in love_ , the poor bastard."

Feliciano choked. His friend at work was a vampire? The one who had told him about his disease in the first place? He felt sick. "No, it wasn't him." Feliciano croaked. "It was this guy I met at the diner not far from here. Blond hair, green eyes, and an English accent."

The bartender's smile fell and he seemed to snap his head to the stage before back on Feliciano. "That so? Damn it, that guy is seriously a thorn in everyone's side lately."

"You know him?"

The bartender looked grim. "Yeah I know him. Technically he's part of the Germanic family but has always been a drifter, always causing trouble in places he shouldn't. Look it's not my place to say but when he turns someone, it's always for his benefit and never ends well for the person who's been turned."

Feliciano didn't like the sound of that and clenched his hand beneath the bar. "He told me to meet him here."

"He's here usually but maybe not tonight. You see the guy singing on stage?" The bartender motioned to the teenager who was now pulling a girl onto the stage to dance with. From the distance Feliciano couldn't tell whether it was the lighting or not, but the teenager's eyes began glowing red. "Well, word on the grape vine is that Alfred over there has been Arthur's, the guy that turned you, plaything for the past few months. If Alfred knows you're sired to Arthur...it won't be pretty. Alfred's a good guy, but since being turned he's more like the jealous type. Then again, we all change when we turn."

"Will I change too?" Feliciano asked.

The bartender stroked a hand across his neck and spoke carefully. "Do yourself a favour kid, find a good memory that reminds you what it is to be human and hold onto it."

Feliciano looked into those red eyes and knew that he was being warned. He told himself firmly that he would hold onto every memory he had and never let it go. The bartender smiled again as if nothing had happened.

"Why don't you go and talk to some other locals? Might help you in the long run to have some friends on the inside, you know?" Feliciano thanked him again for all his help. "Don't mention it kid, the name's Gilbert."

Feliciano stayed at the bar a little longer, afraid of meeting other vampires in case he got caught up in something he shouldn't. However, eventually he managed to push himself off the bar stool and walked through the tables that were stationed around the stage and the dancefloor. He caught glimpses of these tables, most had men or women talking amongst themselves but the more secluded ones saw one or two vampires drinking from someone. Feliciano snapped his head forward and decided to stop looking at anywhere other than the stage. Strangely, the teenager was still performing but had since pulled up another four people to dance with. Feliciano stood and stared for a moment, watching this apparent teenager move swiftly from one dancer to another, caressing a cheek or dragging a hand along their chest. Feliciano gulped. He was surprised how sexuality wasn't an issue here.

"Hey I haven't seen you around before."

Feliciano jumped at the female voice. The woman had mousy brown hair and wore a large smile, her warming aura hardly belonged in a place like this. "No, I'm new. My name is Feliciano." He felt his usual chatty voice had deserted him.

"I'm Laura, hey are you a vampire?"

Feliciano felt his skin prickle. "No I mean-"

"It's okay Feliciano, I'm not one myself but when you hang out in places like this you get used to spotting one." She said sweetly, giggled at his nervousness, and then motioned for them to move to a table. "Must be a thrill, going through the process I mean."

Feliciano had a bitter taste in his mouth. "You feel your skin burning you from the inside."

"Now that doesn't sound like fun, but living forever and watching things come and go that's the fun part. I would jump at the chance to become one, but my brother tells me I shouldn't. Always thinks he knows what's best for me. You got any siblings?"

"One, my brother Lovino. But he's not a vampire."

Laura looked shocked. "You haven't turned him yet? I would if I were you, otherwise he'll grow older and when you don't he'll get suspicious." She laughed as if it was a joke, Feliciano just squirmed uncomfortably. "Still, with all this faction stuff it must be really tedious turning someone."

Their eyes fleeted to Alfred and Feliciano's heart stopped when he realised Alfred was feeding on a woman right there on the stage. Laura cheered and soon more uproars followed. He guessed this was acceptable in this bar? "Is he allowed to do that?"

"Well he's not supposed to, but Gil has given up telling him and nearly everyone hear knows about vampires. Some of us, the ones that aren't vampires, we come here to act like a donation. If you get my drift."

"You...let vampires drink from you?"

"As long as they promise not to drink too much, why not? Although there's a strict rule that comes with it: we have to give the vampire consent for them to drink from us." Laura leaned closer and moved her head to reveal her neck. "You want some?" Feliciano had to cover his mouth to stop those horrible teeth from sprouting. He shook his head violently. "Tell me when you do, you seem like a nice guy."

Feliciano spent the rest of the night with Laura, too fearful of the many eyes seeming to glare at him. He was the newest _youngling_ since the second world war? No wonder it felt as if every vampire was whispering about him. As the performance on stage drew to a close, he swore Alfred caught his eye and winked at him, the teenager's mouth stained with the girl's blood from earlier. That was the moment he decided it was best to make his way home and said a quick goodbye to both Laura and Gilbert before heading out into the rain, secretly hoping by morning the nightmare would end.


	2. False King

**Ahh a new chapter already. After such an amazing first response I quickly got back into writing this, but it wouldn't be out today if it wasn't for Lazy Wonderland writing the fist part so thank youuuu**

 **I am super looking forward to this AU now, it can take many roads and I already have a plan for a sequel if this is received well. Every review is greatly appreciated :D**

 **With that done, on with the chapter...**

* * *

Two songs to listen to during this chapter:

(youtube) /aBcaga6M7pA

(youtube) /JMcNzjzw63I

I consider the second one Alfred's 'theme song' in this universe so it's definitely worth a listen

* * *

"Feliciano! Wake the fuck up."

Feliciano groggily dragged himself into a sitting position and wiped the sleep from his eyes. Lovino loomed over him with a thunderous glare on his face. "What the fuck, Feliciano. First you come home late and now we're going to be late for work. And why the fuck is the door on the floor?"

Feliciano stood up and stretched. The curtains were still drawn but the light that seeped through caused his skin to crawl mildly. All the memories came flooding into his mind with such ferocity he squeaked his reply. "Maybe there was a burglar."

"Who didn't fucking steal anything?"

Feliciano's shoulders rose higher as his voice rose higher. "Maybe they didn't like what they saw."

Lovino's hand flew up to his face in disappointment. "Just go get dressed. We're late enough as it is." Lovino turned to leave but stopped suddenly, he swirled around and frowned at his younger brother. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"You look paler than yesterday..." Lovino's eyes shined with pain as he dismissed the thought and went downstairs to wait outside. Feliciano breathed a sigh of relief and scampered out of bed to grab his uniform.

Stepping outside he felt like the sun was isolating him. It was weakening. But at least not as weakening as the disease had left him. All throughout the morning he felt a paining hunger ache through his body. Despite that the breakfast which was laid out for him didn't seem appetising at all. Now in the hospital he could smell what he was craving. It was everywhere. It was in everything that walked about, he just needed to open one up and spill it all. Some were spilt already, broken and cut up. He could smell into every crevasse of every pore of every body and it was hard not to leap on the blood sack nearest to him.

Dr Carriedo slapped him on the shoulder. "You okay there? You look a little flustered."

"Uh, yeah I'm fine."

Dr Carriedo smiled. "That's great to hear. Feeling any better?"

"Yeah, actually. A lot better. I've got to go." Feliciano rushed away. He felt if he had stayed there any longer he would have killed Dr Carriedo. But didn't Gilbert last night say that he was one of them? Feliciano dismissed the thought and ducked into a storage room, away from moving bodies.

This was meant to be a regular old storage room filled with disposable sick bowls and old sheets, so why had he found a bin bag of blood bags in the corner. Apparently his body didn't care why, as he was already ripping one open and sucking it dry. At that moment the door opened. There was a long, awkward pause as Feliciano swivelled around, blood bag in his mouth, and stared at the intruder. Dr Carriedo locked the door behind him and strode up to Feliciano.

"I can explain, I—" It was hard to talk through an extra set of jagged teeth.

Dr Carriedo placed a hand on his shoulder. "I see you have found my stash."

"So you're…"

"Yup I'm one too, three-hundred-and-something years and counting." He smiled. "Welcome to the club."

Relief washed over Feliciano immediately. "Thanks, Dr Carriedo, it's nice to actually feel welcomed. Gilbert did say you were one of us."

"Please, call me Antonio, Toni for short. I have a feeling we'll be knowing each other for a very long time. And you've met Gilbert already? Was he the one who turned you?"

"No, I met him at the Blut Und Knochen. He says a man named Arthur turned me."

Antonio sighed frustratedly. "Of course, that makes more sense. Listen, did you tell your second name to anyone?"

"Um, no. I don't think so, why?"

"Good. The name 'Vargas' doesn't fare well with vampires round these parts. You see, your grandfather his father and grandfather before him were vampire hunters. Almost got me a couple times, actually. Just promise me you won't tell anyone, okay?"

Feliciano nodded. But the nagging rage in his gut made his face scrunch into a frown. "Why didn't you tell me what you are? Why didn't you tell me becoming a vampire would cure me?"

Antonio blinked for a moment, but then reached down to rummage in the bag until he pulled out a fresh blood bag. He flipped it between his hands in contemplation, all the while Feliciano's hungry eyes followed the blissful redness. "Vampires are cursed Feliciano. We live too long, I made that conclusion through experience. We fight, we drink, we watch the world change...it's not much of a life and you gain nothing from it. Sure, we can make friends but eventually they die and the ones we are left with, the vampires, there's no love lost between us. Vampires mostly hate other vampires, it's like a virus in our program." Antonio's eyes glowed red and he bared his teeth in a snarl, Feliciano whimpered but watched as Antonio ravaged the blood bag to pieces. Usually, Antonio was always calm and friendly, but now seeing him butcher like an animal sent prickling shivers down Felciano's spine.

"Gilbert said we all change...what did he mean by that?"

Antonio wiped his mouth clean and slowly the monster morphed back into the warm, smiling doctor Feliciano had known for the past two years. "As you've probably felt by now all our emotions become...stronger, as we become stronger physically we also do mentally. So, what would be love for a human is obsession for a vampire. What is anger to a human is-"

"Rage to a vampire." Feliciano muttered. He wanted to cry. "I can't do it Antonio, I can't drink _people_. All day all I've wanted to do is hurt people."

Antonio sighed but nodded his head in understanding. "You're young and it's difficult to control the thirst at my age let alone a fresh new-born. But this is the perfect place for you Feliciano."

"How?" Feliciano shouted hysterically.

"Because here you can learn to control the thirst. What would take years for a youngling to master you can learn in a few months. It's all about controlling the monster."

Feliciano stared down at the blood bags lying limp and empty on the floor. All he felt now was overwhelming sadness. "Don't you see? I already am a monster." He was so angry at himself for crying again; all he did was cry about _something._ Didn't matter how insignificant it was, he would cry like a baby all the same. Antonio stepped forward and placed a comforting grip on his shoulder, there wasn't much else he could do.

"How much blood have you drank so far?"

"I had a blood bag last night when I first woke up, a shot at the Blut und Knochen, and then another blood bag now." Feliciano felt bitterness run down his throat. How could he be so calm as he explained all the innocent blood he had drunk? He was Devil spawn, they all were, and it would be a long time before he saw the gates of Hell according to Antonio.

Antonio frowned. "I wouldn't drink anymore for the next few days. Usually a shot glass, especially Gilbert's stuff, will quench the thirst for at least two days."

Feliciano spent the rest of his shift doing what Antonio had told him, to look at all the blood before him and defeat the urge to drink it. A few times his gums ached as the sharp teeth tried to poke through, he would have to inconspicuously push the teeth back up to avoid being caught with more teeth than he should have. He avoided smiling altogether but then his co-workers and patients alike would comment on this anomaly. But finally he escaped to the break room where Lovino was drinking a cup of coffee on a lonely table. Feliciano slid into the chair next to him and waited for Lovino to speak.

"What is actually wrong with you today?"

Feliciano wasn't surprised with the hostile tone, it was Lovino after all. "What do you mean?"

Lovino frowned. "You know what I mean. Coming home late at night, being late for work, being _quiet_. The quietness is making me crazy damn it."

Feliciano muttered. "Maybe its the AIDs."

Lovino slammed his fist onto the table, the whole thing jolting from the vicious impact. "Don't you dare use that as a fucking excuse." Feliciano quickly shushed his brother as other nurses stared at the two. When the eyes moved away from then Lovino continued, although in a shallower voice. "Look I don't know what it's like to have AIDs, I know that, but I don't want you becoming someone else because of it. I want my annoying happy-go-lucky little brother until the end. Got it?" Feliciano searched in those deep brown orbs for some shred of humour, but Lovino had never known humour, not even when they were little kids in Italy.

"I'm not changing," Feliciano promised, "and I never will."

"Exactly want I want to hear." Lovino said bitterly, then proceeded to drain his coffee. "I'm probably going to take some overtime so we can pay more of Grandpa's bills off, so I won't be home until later tonight. You going to be alright at home on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Feliciano answered, but a twist in his gut reminded him he was lying through his teeth.

* * *

 _Cut the crap 'cause you're screaming in my ear_  
 _And you're taking up all of the space_  
 _You're really testing my patience again_  
 _And I'd rather get punched in the face_  
 _You're getting on my every last nerve_  
 _Everything you've said I've already heard_

 _I'm sick to death of your every last breath_  
 _And I don't give a fuck anyway_

 _Let yourself go, let yourself go, let yourself go_  
 _Gotta let me go, gotta let it go_

"Well, well, well. Back so soon kid?" Gilbert grinned as Feliciano walked up to the bar, a small smile on his face but a smile nonetheless.

"So far this is the only place I feel...at home right now."

"I am humbled." Gilbert said and then bowed. "What can I do for you tonight?"

"I was hoping Arthur would be here."

"Sorry, but I still haven't seen him."

"Oh," Feliciano genuinely felt saddened by that. He was angry at Arthur turning him, sure, but Arthur was the only one that had answers to this whole nightmare. "Do you have any idea about where he is?"

Gilbert's smile faded and a lingering sensation of guilt rippled over him. "The only one who might have some idea about his whereabouts is Alfred." Once again the teenager was singing and dancing around the stage, although the music seemed a drastic change from the previous night's energy. There was no wild dancers, it was just Alfred shouting into a stationary microphone and an electric guitar in his hands. The lights softly glided over half of his face, the other half shrouded in darkness. In fact, he looked even more terrifying. "I'll ask him to come over after he finishes this song, even the great Alfred F. Jones needs to give his vocal chords a break." Gilbert scoffed. Feliciano nodded his head as a chuckle would be too forced.

When the song ended Feliciano watched Gilbert's outline disappear. He shook a little, picturing what this Alfred would sound and act like but all that came to mind was a psychopathic killer. His heartbeat strummed in his ears as slowly voices began closing in on him.

"Why does this new youngling want Arthur?" Alfred seemed to snarl, if not for the jolly tone to his voice.

"Just take it easy with him okay? Kid's all nervous over every little thing. I even smell one bit of trouble with you two and you're out of this bar, got it?"

Feliciano heard a moan that suspiciously sounded like an agreement. He took a deep breath and composed himself, after all, what harm could Alfred do? They were both the same species, right? A strong hand grasped his shoulder and he almost screamed the place down. Alfred snapped his hand away to block his ears.

"Christ, you've got some lungs." He swore but stood stiff again and held out a hand. "Alfred, I guess you've already heard rumours about me."

Feliciano shook the hand carefully. "Rumours?"

"Well being the king of the misfits-"

"You wish." Gilbert guffawed as he cleaned a shot glass. Alfred's smile rapidly turned into a warning snarl but Gilbert didn't appear to be intimidated by it. "Snarl all you want, we both know who is stronger, _boy_." The tension faded as Alfred's bared teeth sank into his gums but the murderous glare still remained.

"As I was saying, the king of the misfits usually has a lot of dark deals spoken around him. Lucky for you Arthur is a good friend of mine."

Gilbert laughed and walked towards a couple of women at the other end of the bar.

Alfred leaned his elbow on the counter and focused only on Feliciano, his electric blues sizing up the youngling like he was fresh meat. "Tell me, I'm just curious, why do you need to see him?"

Feliciano gulped. "Well, Arthur is the one that turned me. Gilbert said I was now sired to him, whatever that means I'm sure it won't interfere with the arrangement you have with him." Feliciano babbled meekly. Alfred listened and nodded his head, a grin growing onto his face.

"That does sound like something Arthur would do. Don't worry about it, its water under the bridge." Alfred wrapped an arm around Feliciano's shoulders and ruffled his hair a little. "Yo Gil! Two shots over here!"

Feliciano's cheeks burned. "Oh no thank you, I've already had enough today-"

"Nonsense! Come on, a new friendship is always done with a couple of blood shots. It's tradition here." Alfred beamed and the iron grip around Feliciano meant he wasn't going anywhere even if he wanted to.

Grudgingly, Gilbert stomped back over. "Feliciano is he causing you trouble?"

"No trouble." Feliciano squeaked.

"Come on Gil, you've housed me for the past seventy years why would I cause trouble now?" Alfred whined, even going as far as pouting at the unamused Gilbert.

"It's already been seventy years two long." He spoke monotonously, but placed two shot glasses in front of them. Feliciano was ready to decline still, but as soon as Gilbert began pouring the blood into the shot glass his mind turned on him. One more wouldn't hurt and it was Alfred declaring a friendship between them after all. Both Feliciano and Alfred picked up their glasses and clinked them together...only for Feliciano's to shatter and spill the blood all over his shirt.

Alfred just laughed. "Still don't know your own strength? The first thing I did after I turned was pick up one of the British spitfires that were on the airbase I was stationed at, the whole thing I balanced on _one_ finger." Feliciano listened but was distracted by the blood being absorbed into his shirt, of his bliss being soaked up out of his reach. Alfred grinned slyly. "Forget the blood shots, let's get some of the warm stuff."

Alfred dragged Feliciano to his feet and to one of the secluded tables off from the stage, there he was told to wait as Alfred walked away. It wasn't long before Alfred appeared with his hand pulling a girl's arm. Feliciano froze as Laura smiled excitedly.

"I knew it, I knew you'd want some eventually." She giggled. Alfred pushed her down onto a chair and slithered another close to her. His eyes shone crimson and the row of sharpened knives sprouted from his gums. He latched onto her neck without a second thought, Laura having a brief look of pain as Alfred sunk his teeth further into her flesh. Panic entered Feliciano's mind. What happened to the consent? Why was Laura so happy to do this? And more importantly, why was his teeth aching for a taste too?

Alfred pried away from Laura and slid his tongue across the droplets on his teeth. He grinned maliciously. "Come on Feli, one nibble and you get to feel more alive than you ever were actually alive."

Feliciano hastily covered his mouth and shook his head. Alfred chuckled. "You've got morals, ain't ya? Morals will get you killed, you want to be one of us? You have to feed." He said darkly. Slowly he slid his fingers across the puncture marks and held up the slick trail of blood across his fingers, the glistening beauty was too tempting. So close. What was one feed, really?

"Such a low creature you are, Jones."

Feliciano blinked and looked up to find a towering man stood behind Alfred. The voice was seemingly playful, but Alfred's already darkened features flickered with rage. "Crawl back into your hole, Commie."

The man giggled, but his eyes flashed redder than any of the other vampires Feliciano had seen so far. There was a greater authority here, one he wanted to slip away from. "I wonder, have I missed your performance? I hope not, it's the only comedic entertainment these days."

Alfred leapt up and snarled, but this time he held back more and kept a good distance between him and the stranger. Feliciano hastily shook Laura's arm to snap her out of this hypnotic daze. She blinked a few times, smiled, but then shivered as she looked around to see the stranger too. She paled and tried to move closer to Feliciano. However, the stranger caught her eye and tilted his head.

"Stealing my pets too I see."

"You know the rules Commie, no one owns anyone here." Alfred hissed.

The stranger's eyes shifted into a bright lavender, almost violet, and smirked gleefully. "No one owns anyone? Then why does Arthur seem to own you these days."

Feliciano held his breath as Alfred snatched a handful of the pink scarf the stranger wore and pulled him closer. It was no use, Alfred was exceptionally shorter than the stranger and it seemed any intimidation just led to the stranger squeezing a few nerves. Even with how naïve Feliciano was, even he could see the wheels turning.

"No one owns me." He spat, but his voice wavered with rage. "And no one ever will."

The stranger sighed in disappointment. "A shame, I like the thought of you squished beneath my foot. Maybe I should ask Arthur what type of games you two play alone."

That was the final straw as Alfred raised a fist, Feliciano squeezed his eyes shut but there was no sound of a scuffle. He opened them and felt all fear being drained away as Arthur stood with his hand clenched around Alfred's raised wrist. "Now now, I'm sure this is a mild misunderstanding that can be resolved."

Bewildered, Alfred paused for a moment but then his face contorted into a frown. "Misunderstanding? This Commie scumbag has been asking for this since-"

"I highly doubt Mr Braginsky meant to insult you, you jump to your own conclusions so quickly you don't see the bigger picture. Now, apologise to him and we'll sweep this under the rug. Is that adequate, Mr Braginsky?"

"Oh definitely."

Arthur nodded his head shortly but his face shone with resentment all the same. "Well, Alfred?"

Alfred slackened his arm and through clenched teeth spoke: "I ain't apologising, but it won't happen again."

Arthur sighed. "Then I will formally apologise. These younglings still don't know their place, perhaps we should restrain them."

"I agree," Mr Braginsky chortled, "but where is the fun in that?"

After a few more negotiations Mr Braginsky eventually walked away with an air of pride surrounding him. Laura released a shallow breath with him gone. "Out of everyone here he's the only one I regret giving my consent to." She hugged herself. "Then again, the way he twists his words it's hard to say no to him."

"Ivan's a snake, always has been." Arthur replied, "but the best way to deal with snakes is to keep them happy, otherwise they sink their venom into you." Suddenly his hand was wrapped around Alfred's throat, Alfred choked a little but more out of surprise than discomfort. Arthur glared hatefully. "Don't you ever try to attack Ivan again, do you understand me?"

Reluctantly, Alfred nodded his head and Arthur released him. His hand flew up to rub the growing red mark across his Adam's apple. He uttered something about finding his brother and shamefully left with his head down, Laura also stood up and said she wanted to go home early. Being left with only Arthur made Feliciano feel vulnerable. Those jade eyes looked darker now, so much darker Feliciano wanted to be sick. This man had changed him into this, brought him into this world of monsters. Above every emotion he was feeling at that moment he felt hot, unimaginable anger.

"Why?" He whispered, any louder and he would have screamed it.

Arthur never looked away as he spoke with upmost honesty. "Because someone like you didn't deserve to die from a disease you couldn't control. I did what I did to save you. Don't you feel it? Feel that relief from being saved from death?"

Feliciano swallowed back tears; he wouldn't cry in front of Arthur, he refused. "You didn't save me, you cursed me."

Arthur lowered his eyes and chuckled. "Perhaps I did. But this can't be undone, you are sired to me."

"What does that even mean? Gilbert said it meant I was now your...bitch." The curse left a bitter taste to his mouth.

"In an ill-manner of words, yes." Arthur walked over and grabbed Feliciano's hands in his. A rush enveloped Feliciano, a gentle pull that rippled beneath his skin. Arthur guided him to his feet and smiled. "It means we are bound together, Feliciano." He leaned in and graced his lips with Feliciano's. He could breathe. Finally, he could breathe. Being kissed by another man should have been wrong, evil and wrong, but it brought him back to the times he had spent with Otto; the swell of emotions bubbling in his stomach. But this was so much stronger, so much more vibrant he felt faint and pleasured both at once. Arthur squeezed his hands as his lips pulled away. "Vampires don't fall in love. We don't have relationships or court with our one true love. We see, we take, that's just how it works. Just be careful who you befriend."

Feliciano gazed into Arthur's eyes and could only nod.

* * *

"You're playing a dangerous game."

Arthur snorted. "Dangerous or not Feliciano is our only hope at getting what we want, what we've been trying to gain all this time."

"It won't work. None of your plans ever work, mainly because they are not plans at all." Francis complained. Luckily they had moved the argument away from the Blut und Knochen, away from the prying ears of every vampire faction and into the apartment building the two resided in. Francis' apartment was far more glamorous than Arthur's, with paintings of Paris and the gentle glow of pink lights it always felt more like a prostitute den especially with his bed being covered in black satin sheets. Arthur peered out of the elongated window that looked down onto Striges City that glimmered with opportunity.

"This one will work. He's a _Vargas_. This will give us the advantage we've been looking for all this time."

"You know, the Germanic family are being rather quiet lately."

Arthur lit a cigarette, much to the disgust of Francis. He took a puff before answering. "From what I've heard one of their family members is missing. One of the elder sons, Otto I believe. Excellent timing if you ask me."

There was an air of frostiness before Francis laughed. Francis looked unconvinced as he sipped a glass of wine, only to wear a face of disgust as he swallowed it. "Part of me hopes this blows up in your face."

Arthur laughed knowingly. "Well, that doesn't surprise me. For both our sakes, pray that it does not."

* * *

 **For any confusion:**

 **Otto - HRE**

 **Laura - Belgium**


	3. Blood Runs Thin

**Once again thank you so much for the response to this :)**

 **With that done, on with the chapter..**

* * *

The two songs for this chapter:

(youtube)/1_O_T6Aq85E

(youtube)/MYSVMgRr6pw?list=RDJMcNzjzw63I

* * *

 _I wanna grab both your shoulders and shake baby_  
 _Snap out of it (Snap out of it)_  
 _I get the feeling I left it too late, but baby_  
 _Snap out of it (Snap out of it)_  
 _If that watch don't continue to swing or the fat lady fancies having a sing_  
 _I'll be here waiting ever so patiently for you to_  
 _Snap out of it_

* * *

Feliciano found himself sprinting home as the night was reaching its peak. The time with Arthur had been somewhat...pleasant, but also excruciatingly suffocating and tiring. He was glad when he could finally slip away and go home, to somewhere safe that reminded him of his human life. The streetlights glowed but his skin didn't appear as allergic as before, the light barely a tingle sensation on his face as he ran, ran faster than he had ever known and didn't seem to tire. When he came to the gravelled path up to the house his body slackened in relief and he skipped into the enclosed walls, away from vampires and blood.

He stepped forward but halted in the centre of the hallway, the hanging light above his head swinging a little too violently to just be a breeze. Feliciano dared not to look up, but the swinging light created a humanoid shadow against the wall closest to his left eye. He sucked in a breath but a mass had already swooped down and slammed him to the floor. A hiss and black eyes distorted his vision. He tried to speak, at least to explain he was no threat but a viper wrapped around his neck.

" _Vampire hunter_ ," a foreign voice whispered harshly, but the savagery sounded forced. "Finally, I've found you."

Feliciano quickly pictured blood running down his face like red ribbons and dripping into his mouth. He opened his mouth wide to parade the sharp teeth. The mass on top of him tensed, bowed it's head and roughly released the grip around his throat. Sounds of frustration filled Feliciano's ears as he panted and forced the sharp teeth to retract into his gums. Eventually the sounds stopped and a hand outstretched for him, cautiously Feliciano looked to its owner and was surprised by the face of a young man not much older than himself with perfectly trimmed black hair and dark eyes. Without a word Feliciano let the man pull him to his feet.

"My dearest apologies, as soon as I found out a Vargas lived here I thought I would be eliminating the threat on my family right now. I see that I was wrong." The man said and then bowed in a way his body should not have allowed him."I regret any distress I may have caused." Feliciano just laughed. The man straightened his back and appeared confused but Feliciano immediately hugged him. The embrace caused the man to tense and his fingers itched with the sensation to push the affectionate Vargas away. "Am I...forgiven?"

Feliciano pulled away with a smile beaming on his face. "Absolutely. Wow, I haven't met an Asian vampire yet you have black eyes instead of red that's so weird but also interesting." He swayed a little, his diluted eyes revealing how unaware he was.

The man nodded his head shortly. "The Eastern vampires tend not to mix well with the Western species. Our condition is far more beastly than yours."

"Really?" Feliciano's eyes widened.

"Yes, the Western world deemed us demons during it's young age. I suppose, unlike Western vampires we consume flesh as well as blood, hence, the mistake would be plausible."

Feliciano giggled. "You speak funny."

The man blinked. He was prepared for a fight, and a difficult one at that, but to be faced with an affectionate vampire clearly drunk on blood was something he was far less prepared for. He sighed, actions of help would surely heed in his forgiveness. "I shall assist you to your bedroom or somewhere for you to sleep off the effects of your blood consumption."

Without much force he was able to carefully lead Feliciano towards the staircase, however, Feliciano was more concerned about talking than moving his feet. "I don't think the drugs helped much. I thought drugs wouldn't effect vampires but the strong stuff like cocaine acts like alcohol and gives a real kick. I've never done drugs before, maybe I'll see God and he'll tell me he does drugs too and that all the angels are high as fuck." The next gargled mess of words that accompanied the sentences were too inaudible for the man to decipher, something he was rather glad of. Finally they reached the second floor and Feliciano lazily pointed to his bedroom.

"Do you share this house with another?"

"Only my brother Lovino, but he's always out."

"Where does he go?"

"He works overtime at the..." Feliciano stood for a moment and made random hand gestures. "Hospital! That's it, we both work at the hospital." Finally they hobbled into the room and Feliciano flopped on the bed, wrapping his hands around the pillow as his eyes travelled over the ceiling. "How did you stick to the ceiling? Are you secretly Spider-man?"

The man ignored the question. "So neither of you have a connection to hunting?" Feliciano shook his head. "But your brother and you are Vargas-born. You have the blood of the blessed Roman Emperor in your veins." Feliciano's face contorted into ugly confusion. "Unless you were never taught the ways of hunting...but that means I'm still no closer to the true hunter." The man said angrily as deep sadness etched onto his face. He looked to Feliciano who was now sat up and staring, the man shifted beneath the innocent gaze. "My name is Kiku Honda, I come from the Eastern family that resides in his city. And you are?"

"Feliciano and you already know my second name." He slurred back.

"Yes I do, and I shall keep that information secret from others of our nature. You have no training in combat, do you?" Feliciano shook his head. Kiku grimaced; it was unlikely a vampire would last long without knowing how to defend themselves or use the environment around them. "Then I shall repay you with those teachings. A week from now as soon as the sun sets I shall be waiting in a warehouse with the symbol of a Panda painted on it. Until then."

He bowed again and then Kiku disappeared from view and Feliciano was left wondering why a Japanese man appeared to be Spider-man. He sat there in the dark until Lovino came barrelling into his room with madness in his eyes. "Why was the door unlocked? Anyone could have walked in you idiot!" He bellowed, but seeing the spacey glaze in Felciano's eyes he stopped. He stormed over and yanked Feliciano's chin up and inspected his eyes. He cursed. "How much did you take?"

"Of what?"

"You know damn well what. I know a drug-induced look when I see one. What was it? A joint? Something stronger?"

Feliciano shook his head but suddenly frowned, his hand shot up and caressed around a growing bruise below Lovino's eye. "What happened?"

"I just got jumped by a homeless guy and he managed to throw a punch in, that's all." Lovino muttered. If Feliciano was more aware he would have smelled the scent of blood and Lovino clutching his thigh. "Please Feli, stop this." He pleaded, his face hollow. It was clear what Lovino was asking of him and even in such a state Feliciano knew it was best to just nod and settle down to sleep. All through the rest of the night Lovino sat in a chair at his brother's side and ignored the pain that marked his body. Silently, he prayed his brother would pass before those marks would reach the light.

* * *

Soft moonlight poured into the almost empty hallways splashing the sleepy hospital with its silvery touch. Lovino didn't think he'd be coming back here tonight but he tracked three of them down and watched them come in here. He supposed it was befitting since he told Feliciano he'd be working overtime. But why the hospital? Was it because of the blood? It made Lovino feel sick to think they would prey on the helpless and weak. He needed to stop them. He supposed the air vents would do, after all people would notice someone walking about a hospital with a crossbow.

He managed to find the three in question in a storage room. They were stuffing blood bags into two duffle bags. Stealing from innocent people who donated their blood to save lives, not to quench the thirst of killers. It infuriated him. Years of practice allowed him to quietly open the vent without them noticing. Positioning himself so he could load and aim his trusty crossbow with arrows tipped with dead man's blood, he focussed and squeezed the trigger. He managed to get one in the shoulder and he consequently collapsed. The other two looked startled and looked to where the arrow came from.

The white haired one exclaimed, "Newbie! No!" while the blonde haired one replied with "You don't even know his name." They both had German accents.

Lovino had already dropped down from the air vents into the room below unbeknownst to the other two. He loaded, aimed and fired again but missed this time; it flew past the white haired one's ear and stuck into the wall behind them. Lovino cursed under his breath. The two Germans exchanged glances, looked to the newbie, then to the duffle bags and realised their priorities. They were out of the room in no time at all. Lovino would've loved to give chase, but he had the newbie to deal with.

Newbie dragged himself to a stand and slowly pulled out the arrow, shouting in German. Lovino didn't want his position to be known by the hospital staff so he needed to get rid of this guy quickly. He had long since ditched the Vargas tradition of a bow and arrows and a sword in favour of a crossbow and machete. The latter he knew he would be utilising soon.

Gilbert looked back to make sure the hunter wasn't following. "Jeez, that was a close one. Was that the new hunter all the factions were talking about?"

Ludwig shrugged. "A Vargas maybe?"

Gilbert looked back to the hallway ahead. They were on their way out of the hospital. "I don't know. I barely caught a glimpse of him, or her. Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, there's a new youngling in town. Goes by the name Feliciano, and says Arthur turned him."

"Arthur turned him? Do you know the reason why?"

"I don't know. He seems like a regular kid. Poor thing's frightened over everything. Although I did notice something odd about him."

"What?"

"Well, people usually have one shot every 2 or 3 days. He's having about five a night and still yearning for more. It might just be being young, but I don't remember being that thirsty back when I was first turned."

"I bet you don't even remember what year you turned."

"491 years and 3 days ago."

Ludwig sighed. "What was that younglings's name again? I'll have to tell Vati about him."

"Feliciano."

"Surname?"

"Didn't give one."

Suddenly a dark shape fell from the ceiling above them. It straightened up to reveal a short slender man with cropped black hair. Gilbert instantly recognised him, while Ludwig was left in the dark.

"Woah, you scared the shit out of me. Stop doing that."

Kiku noticed the two duffle bags full to the brim with blood bags. "That's a lot of blood for one family."

"It's for my bar, Blut Und Knochen. You should visit sometime, we don't get many Asians."

"I don't think I'd be welcomed."

Gilbert made a noise of disagreement. "There is no such thing as faction or family under that roof, you would be very welcome." Then, he decided to add, "As long as you're a paying customer. So why are you here? Don't you guys need flesh?"

"It is for an acquaintance. Do you know where the blood is stored?"

Gilbert pointed to the storage room they just came from. "Down there, but it's dangerous." He dug into his duffle bag and pulled out a red leech of plastic and blood. "It's not worth the effort, let me cut your journey short here."

Kiku looked at the liquid bag for a moment, then took it. He bowed very low. "Thank you." He straightened up again. "Give Kurt my regards. Farewell." And he disappeared into the moonlight.

"What I've learnt about the Asians is that you have to give them respect, or they'll literally turn you into sushi."

Lovino surveyed the room. He had made less mess than he thought he would do in the beheading. He glanced down at the head that had been detached from its body. The guy managed to give him a black eye and a wound to the thigh before Lovino could get properly in there. Either way, the worthless scum had been sent to Hell, that's all Lovino needed to know. Nobody ever mentioned the fucking clean up though. He lit a match and let it fall to the body. It was up in flames and dissipated to ash in a matter of minutes. The easy part when getting rid of vampires was that they're easily combustable after death. The difficult part was the blood and ash they left behind. Ash was easily sweepable, but blood stained everything it touched, like it stained the insides of the cursed with evil deeds. He dropped an empty blood bag next to the mess on the floor, blaming it on an accidental spillage. The splatter on the wall, however, was another story. Lovino had managed to find some baby wipes. So Lovino found himself on a Friday night balancing on one leg trying to scrub red stains off a storage room wall in a hospital.

He was nearly done when there was a sudden raspy gasp. Lovino's head snapped to the door way where an elderly patient was wheeling her antibiotics rack down the corridor, the clear liquid wobbling as her fragile hand shook. Their eyes met for a few painful seconds. Lovino gulped and didn't blink as he spoke.

"There was a small accident."

The woman's wrinkles creased around her brow as her neck leaned to see the discoloured splatter on the wall.

"These blood bags aren't packed like they used to be." Lovino added and the woman nodded her head but appeared to be in disbelief as she hobbled away. Lovino shook his head and focused on cleaning up the last remains of blood on the wall.

During an afternoon a week later Feliciano crashed through the front door shouting for Lovino to come quick. As soon as Lovino showed his face he was instantly enveloped in a hug.

"Lovino! Guess what!"

Lovino felt like he was being crushed under the strength of the hug. "I can't breath." He gasped.

Feliciano let his arms loosen and he giggled sheepishly. "Sorry, don't know my own strength."

Lovino rubbed his newly bruised arm. "What is it, anyway?"

Feliciano sucked in an excited breath and bit his lip. "I no longer have AIDs!"

Lovino took a moment to let this sink in, then almost laughed out of relief. "Really? When did you find out?"

"Just now. Isn't it great?" Feliciano always knew he had been cured, but at that moment in time he felt as if every part of his being was riddled with exhilaration. He felt like punching something, so he did. The unlucky victim was the table nearest to him. It broke upon impact.

Lovino was impressed. "You going to the gym or something?"

"Um," A long pause. "Yes."

"Somehow I doubt that." Lovino scoffed, but then his somewhat brightened face darkened. "But AIDs is incurable Feli, how can you suddenly not have it anymore?"

Feliciano tried to think of an explanation other than being a blood-sucking vampire but his mind faltered. His face crumpled as a repulsive stench came from further in the house and it served as a perfect distraction. "What's that smell?"

"It's Granpa's special pasta," Lovino muttered, "I thought it would make up for me taking so much overtime lately."

Feliciano tried to smile but guilt curled his stomach. How could Grandpa's pasta smell so horrid to him? "Oh, great."

The two remained silent as Lovino finished up cooking the pasta. The sunshine shining through the kitchen window was becoming dimmer and Feliciano became restless. He couldn't afford to be late to this meeting with Kiku, not after the way he could easily pin him to the floor. His fingers tapped on the table and soon the squeak of the chair sounded as he leaned backwards and forwards, just like he used to as a child.

Lovino slapped the plate onto the table, warning Feliciano to stop with the irritating noise. They sat across from each other and as Feliciano stared between the plate of pasta and Lovino he couldn't help but feel his stomach scream for blood. The air between them seemed frostier than before.

"Feli," Lovino poked at a meatball, "is there something you want to tell me?" Feliciano froze. "These past few weeks you've not eaten anything, you always seem drained during the day, your skin is paler and now you're suddenly cured from AIDs." Lovino skewered the meatball and brought it up to parallel with his mouth, his eyes sharp and dark. "I know what's going on, Feli."

Feliciano finally forced himself to speak, his eyes on the brink of crying. "I'm sorry I should've told you." He choked.

Lovino chewed the meatball angrily, swallowed, and then looked at Feliciao with a look of pure loathing. "Drugs, Feli, why the fuck are you risking taking drugs?"

Relief washed over his face and if it wasn't for Lovino's stony glare he would have laughed. Instead, he pushed the plate of pasta aside and met the glare with as much honesty as he was allowed. "It was a one off, I just, I needed something to take my mind off of everything that was happening. But I don't need it now, I'm free from AIDs, and I promise on Grandpa's grave it won't happen again." He said, "Please Lovi," he pleaded as he searched for forgiveness in his big brother's eyes.

Thankfully, they softened and Lovino sighed as he twirled a clump of pasta. "Good, if it happens again it won't be Grandpa's corpse you'll have to worry about." He threatened wearily. "Eat your pasta before it gets cold."

Obediently, Feliciano finished the plate but promptly vomited it up in the bathroom. As the sunset colours of gold engulfed the house Feliciano shouted a goodbye and left to find this warehouse.

* * *

 _Take me to church_  
 _I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_  
 _I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_  
 _Offer me that deathless death_  
 _Good God, let me give you my life_

* * *

It was longer than expected to find this secluded warehouse; it took Feliciano a few walks up and down the streets before he finally took a slight turn down an alleyway. His eyes burned as a large neon panda came into view, the large rusted warehouse came with it. He sprinted up the stone steps and yanked the iron door open and it opened with ease thanks to his new found strength, he tiptoed inside and found it eerily empty of anything but rows of metal shelves and a lingering smell of meat.

"Kiku?"

Silence answered him. Cautiously, he delved further into this maze of shelves, hearing every creak of dampened wood and being bombarded with the overpowering stench of raw meat. Singular overhead bulbs lit the way but Feliciano found it was easier to navigate in the darker spots where the light dare not glow. He walked up to a crate and noticed the red words of 'fragile' and 'property of Wang Yao'. Feliciano whispered the name and figured Kiku was somehow related to it, after all why else would he be allowed in the warehouse?

Feliciano breathing hitched as he felt a presence close to him. "Kiku?" he whimpered. Something dropped down behind him and Feliciano snapped around. He smiled in relief. "Do you always do that?"

Kiku nodded his head shortly. "Hai, it serves as a great advantage against hunters who only see front and behind during their hunting."

Feliciano slowly remembered the mangled memories of that night. "That's right, you were surprised I wasn't a hunter. You said I had the blessed blood from a Roman Emperor."

"Hai, I did. All vampires know of the Vargas bloodline. All of the families have been hunted by a Vargas, and nearly all have had to mourn the death of a member." Kiku's face appeared indifferent but his dark eyes shone with sadness. Feliciano felt guilty pull at his heart. To think, his family had been hunters and infamous hunters at that. Grandpa's stories suddenly made sense; he had been preparing them for this life and yet now Feliciano was now on the opposite side of this game of hunter and the hunted. He doubted he was even considered a Vargas now.

"I'm sorry for what my family has done."

Kiku bowed his head, the smallest line of a smile creeping onto his face. "Your bloodline does not affect the present. Now, I can help you learn your abilities and the skills you will need to succeed in this new life. Are you ready?"

Feliciano nodded his head eagerly. "Does that mean you're my kung fu teacher like in those films?"

Kiku stuttered for a moment, somewhat still unnerved by Feliciano's forwardness. "In Japanese the word for teacher is 'sensei', but you may call me Kiku. Now," Kiku flashed a leg and buckled Feliciano to the floor and kept in place with an iron hand, "let us begin."

The training went on for some hours: the basic defences, the usage of the environment around you and Feliciano's constant complain for a break left the two exhausted. They sat on a metal walkway just above the main floor, the walkway leading to a small office room but Feliciano insisted he wanted to see what Kiku saw whenever he was up above. Kiku had handed him a blood bag, calling it another offering to atone for his mistake, and Feliciano happily sucked it dry.

"You can see everything." Feliciano gasped in awe.

Kiku made a noise that sounded similar to a chuckle. "Every predator is adapted to take advantage of it's abilities. For me, being able to climb higher than most allows me to know where the enemy is at all times. Honour is not gained from those who are not skilled predators. The Dark Father was the greatest of them all."

Feliciano wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "The Dark Father?"

"The Dark Father was the first vampire. In lore it is said that he was not born a vampire, but cursed as one. For you see, the Dark Father served as a doctor to the Roman Emperor you share blood with and he was favoured highly by the Emperor. However, there was an affair with the Emperor's wife and this affair brought with it a child. Once the Emperor knew of this treachery he sent a command for the child to be killed. The Dark Father begged a witch to save both him and the child but she said she could only save one. She could save one from death, but the Dark Father would have to bring the mother to her. The Dark Father did so and the witch instructed him to slit her throat. Again, he did so. And then he was told to kill the son. Now, he could not do what she had instructed."

"He said he would save his son not kill him. The witch told him that the boy had to die before he could be reborn, and if he did not then she would curse him with the same lust that had seen the mother's blood spilt. Again, he refused to kill his son and so the witch cursed him. It is said he drank and killed his son because the blood lust was too strong, and in anger the Dark Father slaughtered the entirety of the Emperor's court. But when he tried to kill the Emperor, the Emperor laughed and said to him: 'my blood is sacred, my blood is your undoing'. The Dark Father thought the Emperor's blood would be poison to him, and so he fled and for centuries gave his curse to others." Kiku finished, and turned to see Feliciano's eyes were bulging.

"So the vampire race started because of an affair?"

"Hai, that is the lore that has been passed down."

"That's Italians for you." Feliciano replied, seemingly unaware of what he had said. "Then again, if I was a doctor to the Emperor I would have tried it with the wife too. Us Italians have more charm than others when it comes to women, that's what Grandpa used to say." It seemed he did know what he had said, Kiku found Feliciano quite odd.

Kiku shook his head and stood up. "I believe that was enough training for tonight." He held his hand out. "Until next week." And instead was crushed with a hug. When Feliciano released him Kiku bowed. "Perhaps after training we should visit the Blut und Knochen, I would feel more comfortable with a friend."

Feliciano's eyes sparkled and his mouth opened to whisper: "Of course Kiku, of course we're friends!"

"Please refrain from hugging me a second time." Kiku asked politely. It was still quite strange to receive such affection from someone other than family.


	4. Family Is All We Have

**Sorry for the long wait for this but I was struggling for inspiration and once again if it wasn't for Lazy Wonderlan's part at the beginning this wouldn't be up right now to thank you :D**

 **But here it is the next part and there will definitely be a sequel to this and even a third instalment if it is well-received.**

 **With that done, on with the chapter...**

* * *

Two songs for this chapter:

(youtube) /yNWVXbuPWt8

(youtube) /so8V5dAli-Q

This second one is basically Feliciano's PoV throughout this fanfic, well up to the final moments of it as you will see.

* * *

 _We don't deal with outsiders very well_

 _They say newcomers have a certain smell_

 _Yeah, I trust issues, not to mention_

 _They say they can smell your intentions_

 _You're lovin' on the freakshow sitting next to you_

 _You'll have some weird people sitting next to you_

 _You'll think "How did I get here, sitting next to you?"_

 _But after all I've said, please don't forget_

 _(Watch it, watch it)_

 _All my friends are heathens, take it slow_

 _Wait for them to ask you who you know_

 _Please don't make any sudden moves_

 _You don't know the half of the abuse_

* * *

"Gilbert!" Feliciano planted himself on the bar stool. "This is—"

"Kiku, glad to see you made it. How about one on the house?" Gilbert lined up two shot glasses.

"No, thank you." Kiku carefully placed himself on the stool next to Feliciano's.

"I'll take that one on the house. And the other one too." Feliciano said hopefully.

"No, you have to pay."

Feliciano pouted but paid anyway. He knocked back both in a matter of seconds and Kiku watched on in awe.

"So, you two know each other?" Gilbert leant on the bar.

Feliciano wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Yeah, he's teaching me kung fu, like in the movies."

Gilbert veered his gaze to Kiku and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

Kiku raised his shoulders with modesty. "Just some simple combat techniques. Self defence and—"

Feliciano stood up suddenly. "I need to pee." He then proceeded to go to the men's bathroom, leaving the two alone.

Kiku shifted his weight in his seat. He could hear voices drifting his way and sensed eyes upon him. It seemed no matter how old the Earth became the western and eastern sides would never truly link together. An uncomfortable stillness started to hang in the air and Gilbert felt the need to fill it. "So how many of these kung fu lessons have you given him?"

"It's self defence and only two. Despite that he has adapted well. It is clear his immaculate amount of strength and speed is greater than your average predator. I can see his blood consumption is just as great."

Gilbert blinked. "Yeah, I guess. Weird."

"Perhaps it's because he's a—"

Kiku was cut off by a door slamming into the wall next to the frame and Feliciano appeared.

"Wow, that's the first time he hasn't actually broken that door off it's hinges." Gilbert commented. Feliciano glanced around hurriedly and disappeared into the booth nearest to him. Ivan soon emerged from the same door, soaked through and not happy. Kiku seemed both surprised and angered by his sudden entrance.

Luckily, Feliciano had dived into the booth with Laura, and after their recent friendship and mutual fear of the Russian she decided to hide him. By climbing on top of him and pretending he was sucking her dry. He was closer to woman than he had ever been before and his cheeks tinted red to show it. As soon as Ivan had moved on, dissatisfied with not being able to find the Italian who had pissed him off, Laura scrambled off of him and he could breath again.

"Thanks." He sighed.

Laura offered a small smile. "No problem. What did you do to make him so angry?"

Feliciano brought up his hands from underneath the table guiltily, like he had stolen the last cookie and was owning up to it, to reveal bits of broken metal work.

Laura looked to the silver shrapnel. "What is it?"

"It used to be a faucet. I accidentally broke it off and splashed Ivan. Accidentally, not on purpose." He said this with a sense of wrongdoing. Laura couldn't help but laugh.

After a few moments of Feliciano staring baffled and Laura having a good laugh, she wiped away a tear of joy and sighed. "It's been a while since I've laughed like that." She realised where she was and promptly sighed heavily. She looked at Feliciano as if she had only just recognised he was sitting there.

"What do you mean?" Feliciano looked genuinely concerned, which made Laura's heart ache somewhat.

She shook her head. "It's nothing."

Feliciano placed a hand on hers. "If you need to talk, I'm here."

Laura swallowed and smiled sadly. "Perhaps it'd be better if I told someone."

"Where is the Italian?" Ivan asked Gilbert sweetly through clenched teeth. Kiku could recognise that voice anywhere but kept still. It was hard to hold himself back from beating this man into the ground, but he wanted to keep his composure.

Gilbert shrugged. "Haven't seen him."

Ivan narrowed his eyes at the Prussian, Gilbert just stared just as hard back. Clearly the two had some history. Ivan slid his gaze to the thing plaguing his peripheral vision. "Kiku Honda. Fancy seeing you here."

Kiku didn't turn to face him. "Braginski-San."

"Would you please tell your brother that the offer still stands."

"And on my brother's behalf, I say that we still decline."

Ivan chuckled. "Too bad. Well, I'm always here if your brother decides to make the right choice."

Kiku snapped his head up then. "He already has."

The two shared a steely gaze for a moment before Gilbert cut in. "Ivan, there are towels in the men's bathroom if you want to clean up."

"I will be back," Ivan smiled almost condescendingly at the two before returning to the bathroom.

Feliciano quickly appeared at the bar soon after, he didn't take his seat though. Instead he stood shifting his weight from foot to foot. "Is he gone?"

Gilbert chuckled. "He's gone. He might reappear again though. What did you do?"

Feliciano leant on the bar a little. "I accidentally broke the tap and splashed him a little."

"Not just a little by the looks of it." Gilbert giggled.

Feliciano glanced nervously at the men's bathroom door, then let his eyes drift to the booth Laura resided within. He turned to Gilbert. "Is there any way we can help Laura? She said she's in a bad financial situation."

"I say we let her keep doing what's she's doing now." The words were clipped with Russian vocal ticks. Feliciano jumped as an iron grip landed on his shoulder. Feliciano turned his head slowly to see a now dry cruel smile.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to, it was an accident!" Feliciano said in a rush.

Ivan just placed his chin on the frightened Italian's head and wrapped his arms around him like a mother bear. "Oh, you just reminded me of that. I was just going to let it slide, but now that you're here…"

Feliciano felt like he was being crushed under the bear. Ivan was one flick of the wrist away from snapping Feliciano's neck.

Suddenly, Feliciano thought back to one of Kiku's lessons. If Feliciano's memories served him well, Kiku had said something like; "If an enemy wraps an arm around you from behind, remember to do this; lean slightly forward, grip their wrist and elbow and bend your knees so that your centre of gravity is lower than the enemy's. Then bend sharply forward. Now try it on me."

Feliciano tried it. The Russian toppled easily over Feliciano's head and landed upside down on the bar in front of them. The wood broke upon impact. Everybody in the bar, even the music, was silent. Everybody in the bar stared in awe and fright at the man who managed to actually beat Ivan into the ground. The man in question took a step back, then turn on his heal and sprinted out of the bar. Kiku followed, leaving Gilbert with a broken bar and an angry Russian.

Ivan lifted himself up with a small groan. "That Italian-"

He was slammed back down onto the bar and was captivated by two hateful orbs. "You leave him be. He's just proven something to everyone in this room, something people have been questioning for a very long time: someone _is_ stronger than you." Ivan's eyes drifted to others in the bar, all eyes alive with shock but also with small defiance. Even Laura, the little flower, had a small smile as she met Ivan's cold glare. "So, I suggest you leave and think about what happened just now. You can't start a war Braginsky, because now there is someone who can stop you."

The Russian batted the hand away and stood up to brush himself down. He stormed towards the exit of the bar as he uttered: "We'll see, my friend."

* * *

"For what it is worth, Feliciano, that was one of the greatest events I have ever witnessed." Kiku praised as the two walked the dark streets, passing by a woman clearly on show for men to approach. They were walking in a direction Feliciano hadn't taken before but he let Kiku lead all the same as he wasn't truly ready to face Lovino just yet.

The Italian flushed. "I didn't mean to, he was so scary."

"Braginski-san is a monster. He has been after my brother's part of the city for years as he somehow believes it is his to own." Kiku swallowed down the anger beneath his skin. He had to remain calm, for honour's sake, he wouldn't let that man consume his thoughts nor his family.

"But why would he think that?" Feliciano asked innocently.

"Because of many reasons. For one my brother's business is not making as much money as before and is slowly becoming bankrupt. And another, Ivan is hopelessly obsessed with my brother." Kiku clenched his fists.

"I still don't understand how having those desires is so easily accepted." Feliciano muttered.

Kiku raised his head and saw the self-loathing radiating off of Feliciano. "Desires," he echoed. "Times have changed and while human society are still accepting it vampires came to the conclusion early on that gender means nothing. While I may not delve into those desires myself, I understand that some hundred to a thousand years vampires may want to experiment in their long life. You find connection where you can, no matter gender or class."

Feliciano nodded, he was beginning to understand slightly. He remembered the freedom he had felt with Otto. The gentle sensation rolling in his gut everytime they were close to each other, the simple calmness that freed him from fear and paranoia. The simplistic love he had never experienced before. How could God think of that as a sin? Maybe He never had. "Love is love." He muttered quietly.

Kiku smiled out of the corner of his mouth.

Finally, they reached the building in question. The hotel stood beside a main road that saw many cars driving along, the brick-work plain but somehow grand as it stood on five storeys, atop the five storeys a large panda with a sign that had writing in large golden letters was the name _The Grand Pacific Hotel and Restaurant_. In the dark all the curtains were drawn but lamplights seeped through the red curtains and cursed the cars below in a frightening red. Kiku dragged Feliciano around the back where the restaurant was placed. A continuous theme of red and gold crafted the restaurants decorations: golden dragons, red tables cloths, red walls, red uniforms worn by the waitresses and waiters, golden double doors that lead to the main hotel building. The aroma would have been delightful to Feliciano's human nose but his vampire senses made it grotesque. Loud shouting came from another set of double doors across the hall, the shouting slowly coming closer until the doors flew open.

"Kiku Honda where have you been, aru?" The chef yelled. Many customers looked up from the food to see the dishevelled chef stomp up to Kiku. "I've had to rely on Li Xiao and you know that boy never lets his eyes leave that forsaken phone screen."

"My name is _Leon_." Mumbled a teenager appearing beside the chef, his eyes indeed on the phone in his hands.

"Our mother did not name you Leon!"

"She didn't name you the boss of me either but here we are. Sup' Kiku." Leon waved his hand lazily while Kiku bowed back. Feliciano felt very out of place here, even more so when the chef's eyes squinted over his body.

"Who's this?" The chef snapped.

"This is my friend, Feliciano meet my brother Yao."

Feliciano raised a hand. "It's nice to meet you, I like your restaurant."

Yao stared at the hand with mild apprehension but shook it gingerly. "Thank you, it would be a lot more impressive if Kiku decided to move himself into the kitchen though. Move little brother!" He shouted and then disappeared back through the double doors.

Feliciano stared after the strange man. "Is he always like that?"

"He is...more polite when he is not so stressed." Kiku admitted, then turned to Leon. "I wish you would stop talking with that boy day and night, Yao is struggling as it is."

Leon shrugged. "He's human, he'll die sooner or later and I want to talk with him while I can. Anyway, his family is moving into Striges soon and wants to know if we can book a few rooms."

"How many are in his family?"

"I think he said five including him." Leon huffed, "it's not like we _won't_ have rooms, is it? This place is like some haunted house. Well, it is anyway but you know what I mean."

"Yes I do." Kiku grimaced, "all the same I'll reserve the rooms later."

"Awesome, thanks bro."

Leon sauntered back into the kitchens too, his head still hunched over the phone and it was amazing how he navigated around the tables and waiters effortlessly.

"It seems this tour is being cut short, my apologies."

Feliciano beamed. "It's alright, maybe some other time." He nervously giggled a little. "What did he mean by 'haunted house'?"

Kiku was about to answer when Yao burst through the double doors again, fuming. "KIKU HONDA."

"Some other time I'll explain." Kiku sighed. He thought for a moment. "Unless, you would like to stay in one of the rooms for tonight? You won't have to pay." Somewhat prepared this time, he tensed as Feliciano latched himself onto him.

"I would love to!"

* * *

"A friend? What _friend_? Last time I checked you had no _friends_ Feliciano Vargas!"

Feliciano winced at Lovino's overly angered voice, he sensed there was a hint of jealousy but he couldn't deny the tone was reminiscent of Grandpa's rarely used strict voice. His chest tightened, as it did every time he was in contact with his brother now, knowing he was lying to him and no matter if it saved him guilt still ripped through his body. He spoke meekly into the phone. "It's just for tonight Lovi."

"You bet it is. I want to know you're safe...always, you hear me?"

Feliciano noted the insecurity. As a vampire he found it easier to pick up on these things, he somehow understood Lovino better. The thought made him feel sick. All of the small insecurities, the constant attempts to make himself like Grandpa and keeping Feliciano safe at all cost. To think, to be dead could make him understand his own blood better. He held a shaky breath. "I can take care of myself, I'm not a child anymore."

A long, bitter pause followed.

"I know, Feliciano."

His full name was like a stab to his heart but before he could say anything else Lovino hung up. Standing there, alone and listening to the static, Feliciano closed his eyes. He scrunched his nose as soft moaning from the next room bombarded his sensitive ears. The invitation to stay suddenly seemed unpleasant but Feliciano persevered and hoped Kiku would join him in the room soon. The room was beautiful indeed: the over-hanging lamp was in the style of paper lanterns that would grace the waters of Japan. In fact, while the halls and restaurant followed the style of Chinese décor, the rooms were inspired by Japanese décor; the two styles complimented each other.

Feliciano sighed and placed the phone on its holder (careful not to break it) and went to sit down on the black sofa and turned on the small television. His eyes widened as the news channel had large red words plastered across the screen:

 **MISSING MAN CONNECTED TO THE BEILSCHMIDT FAMILY**

Feliciano's blood ran cold as the man's stern features was placed in the corner of the screen. The news woman spoke with a smirk at the corner of her lips:

 _"Today it has come to light that Otto Beilschmidt who had been missing for the past month has now been identified. A body had been found on the beach below the pier. The disappearance of Mr Beilschmidt was kept secret by the family but as time passed the family agreed for an official investigation by the police which lead to the discovery of the body. His last moments were of him walking into_ The Grand Pacific Hotel and Resaurant _. If anyone has any information it is vital to contact the police on this number-"_

Feliciano smashed the television screen with one swift punch. His chest heavy, his eyes on the brim with acidic tears and his hand dripping with blood. The first man he had loved, the one who had given him AIDs and had caused his subsequent change into a vampire...was _dead_? He had been here, in this hotel or even in this room and had been taken away. Feliciano had always guessed that Otto had cut him out after their final argument, when Feliciano had come to his 'senses' and saw that this beautiful man was turning him to sin. If he had known - _if he had known_.

Sparks sprung from the shattered television screen and lit up Feliciano's eyes. Numbness. He went into the bathroom and smashed the mirror in there too and glared at the cracked reflection of himself. Revulsion. He sank to the floor and cried. Guilt.

Time must have passed as suddenly someone was looming above him. He looked up, eyes tear-stained and glowing red. Leon swiftly raised his hands in defence. "Woah I'm not your enemy buddy. Kiku could've warned us you were one of those western vampires." He muttered. His attention fleeted over the broken mirror, already seeing the broken television and now the blood still dripping from Feliciano's hand. "This place has a history of people going crazy but this is a whole new level."

Feliciano didn't hear him. He was too immobilised by the pain scorching through his bones.


	5. Dreams in the Snow

**Sorry this took a while to write, I got pulled into major procrastination. Once again, thank you Lazy Wonderland for writing your part, this probably still wouldn't be going without you.**

 **IMPORTANT MESSAGE:**

 **So as of now this series (yes this will become a series) has an official fanfiction account here: (as links do not work just type 'The Blut Series' into fanfiction search)**

 **Once this first book in the series is finished it will be transferred over to that account and all future instalments will be posted there so if you would like to see this series grow please go and follow it we would both be very grateful. Furthermore, the Blut series will be a three-book series however we do have spin offs in mind hence I'm here to ask if you would rather have the spin offs after the main series is over or before. Please tell me either by private message or review. Thank you :D**

 **With that done, on with the chapter...**

* * *

The song for this chapter here:

(youtube) /watch?v=VeeoIqZAF9o

* * *

 _Well if you aren't such a coward  
Get up from under your bed  
And tell me what it is you're after  
That's when you looked up at me and said:_

 _"Well I'm just a monster  
Hiding from sighting 'till someone comes my way  
I'm just a monster  
No one will stay 'cause I scare them all away _

_I'm just a lonely, leery, weary soul  
Who's longing for a heart"  
No, you're no monster  
You're still afraid of the dark_

* * *

The idyllic Russian mountains were impeccably elegant beneath the full moon's glow, rendering any object merely a slave to the moonlight. The blizzard-like snow made a lamentable whistle echo through the rocky crevices within the deadly distracting slopes. It was near impossible to endure the bitterly freezing conditions, made ever worse when the snow clung to your body like tiny cotton fluffs. The long-rotted trees improvised theatre movements, encored by the howling wind. Loose rocks convulsed on delicate platforms above each path, the teetering unnerving when hauling through the lake-like snow that came as high as your knees. At the top of the scene the star of the show; the moon watched ignorantly.

Feliciano wasn't sure _how_ he knew this place was in Russia but the sheer emptiness apart from the wilderness was similar to stories Grandpa had told him. Those same stories spoke of monsters, monsters like him. He hugged himself hopelessly, the cold still attacked him all the same as he stood beneath the overbearing mountains above. A thick fog seemed to surround him alone, his eyes squinting to see further through this fog. Fear gripped him. He almost screamed as disembodied voices appeared to encircle him. Above the moaning of the disembodied voices a faint crying faded and returned periodically. "Hello?" Feliciano shouted wearily above the wind. He was answered by more cries. The wind strengthened its roar, desperate to drown out this inferior sound within the wilderness. The crying was defiant, increasing until it became a despairing wail.

"Hello!" Feliciano shouted again. This time he was answered.

A dark shape strolled forward although still obscured by the blizzard; tall, dark and menacing, Feliciano shrunk away in fear.

 _"A man with nothing that he loves, is a man who can't be bargained. A man who cannot be betrayed, a man that answers to no one but himself. And that is the man who I see before me, a free man."_

Another obscured figure appeared as if to answer.

 _"No...I am loved. Even if my family does not care for me, there is another."_

 _"A man who despises you."_

 _"You are wrong. Wrong!"_

The figures burst and became part of the blizzard. Feliciano felt his body begin to shiver uncontrollably, his legs gave way and he fell into the snow as another figure appeared, this one also tall but not darkened instead it shone pure.

 _"No, no one is dead."_

He reached for this pureness but like the others it burst and dissipated into the blizzard. "Help me, please!" He screamed desperately. "Don't leave, please."

It returned, this pureness, but Feliciano's eyes widened as it solidified into a body and a face. A face he knew well. His eyes glistened with tears as the face was illuminated with a smile full of love. "Otto, oh Otto." Feliciano whimpered. He tried to stand and dig himself out of the snow. He needed to hold him again, his first love, the one who was dead and gone but somehow here within reach. His blond hair, his blue eyes, that troubled smile. It was so clear, it was so _real_.

"There's no logic in your sadness, Feliciano." Otto spoke, his voice a whisper and yet it was so loud above the wind. "I'm here, I love you and you alone. Why don't you understand that?"

Why was he still smiling? His words dripping with pain, pain Feliciano felt responsible for. "I do understand, I do!"

"How can you...it's not wrong to love me, it's not a _sin_ you love me. Feli please listen to me-" Otto paused, or more, was interrupted by a silent partner. "Feliciano Vargas I love you, remember that always. Just, promise me I'll see you again. I'll see you again, right?"

Feliciano rose to his feet and tried to run at Otto, pushing against every natural force trying to stop him. "I promise! Please don't go!" He was so close, he could take Otto's hand in his and keep that promise. Something snaked around his leg, pulling him down. He screamed and battled to get free but it was no use as a hand covered his mouth, bloodied and smelling foul. He shouted Otto's name over and over again as he was pulled beneath the snow and down into ungodly flames that cut through his flesh. " _Vargggaaasssss..."_

Feliciano looked up one final time to see Otto, still smiling.

* * *

Feliciano on instinct rose up and snarled and bared his vampire-teeth. Sat atop his lap was a small creature that looked to be a miniature elephant, the thin trunk aimed at the centre of Feliciano's forehead. Hellish red eyes greeted his honey ones with hatred. The creature snarled back and prepared to bite Feliciano's throat when a figure sprinted into the room and pinned the creature down with one strong hand around it's neck.

"Feliciano, I apologise immensely I doubted the Baku would attack you." Kiku strained as he held the creature, Baku, down.

Feliciano stared at it squirming, his mind reliving the nightmare of snow and faces. "What...what is that thing?"

"A Baku," Kiku repeated, "it feasts on nightmares, usually that of children, but sometimes if it gets too hungry it will eat the hopes and ambitions too and leave the person hopeless throughout their life. Hence, we try to keep it out the way of guests." The Baku squealed and tried to wrench itself free but Kiku was too strong. The elephant-like appearance wasn't all that accurate now Feliciano could see it clearly. The brown fur that covered its small body reeked with...a type of curry smell.

"Baku," Feliciano echoed.

Eventually Leon came to the room and took the Baku away, saying it was his fault as he thought it needed some _exercise_ , to which Kiku told the young man off. Feliciano listened and could hear Kiku's underlining anger, something he had experienced first hand himself and was glad he wasn't on the receiving end this time. Kiku came back into the room with a sense of calm, one that Feliciano couldn't match as he sat on the bed with his knees close to his body.

"I apologise again."

"It's alright, no harm done."

"But it could have." Kiku insisted and then smiled. "I would loathe seeing you not as your energetic self."

Feliciano laughed hollowly, but was haunted by Kiku's smile. "Please don't smile at me. It reminds me of someone I knew, someone who was in the nightmare."

Kiku's face altered into one of concern. He carefully sat on the very edge of the bed and tried to appear empathetic, it wasn't that he wasn't empathetic, but as he had learnt some time ago to others he appeared soulless or even lacked remorse, neither were in fact true however is body language betrayed him. "Who was it? Within this nightmare?"

Feliciano sensed the tears forming in his eyes. He spoke hollowly. "Otto Beilschmidt, the man I loved before _this_." He gesticulated to his entire body with a tone of bitterness. "He's dead. I told so many bad things that weren't true and now he's gone. Just _gone_."

Kiku nodded his head. "Leon mentioned you had been upset, if I had known the extent I would have come to you sooner. My apologies."

"You don't need to apologise to me all the time."

Kiku didn't show humour, in fact he was somewhat pale. "You say you met Otto before you became a vampire, yes?"

"Yes, why?"

"Feliciano. Otto Beilschmidt was a vampire himself belonging to the Germanic family."

Feliciano's heart ached, his chest about to burst from the pain within. He tightened the grip on his knees as not to scream. "H-how? That can't be. He would've told me." His mind clarified. "Gilbert. Gilbert is related to Otto, isn't he?"

Kiku nodded his head grimly. "Yes, that is true."

"A vampire. My Otto. A _vampire_." Feliciano leaned his head into his thighs, hoping if he tightened himself into a ball he would disappear.

"I doubt Gilbert knew who you were, let alone that his brother was in a relationship with you. Even so, perhaps speaking with him would help with your mourn-"

"No. I don't want to speak to him." Feliciano snapped quietly. Kiku was taken slightly aback but pressed no further.

"It is your choice how you grieve. I am here for you, Feliciano." He promised. He stood and looked back at his distraught friend. "My brother is making the family a group breakfast. I would very much like you to join us before you travel home. I shall leave you to your thoughts." He bowed and left the room.

Feliciano sobbed into his knees. He thought after last night he would've run out of tears to shed but no, they still flowed freely down his face as light began slithering through the windows. Even looking at it made him feel weak and sick. In truth he wanted to go home and sleep the day away and preferably the next hundred years. He doubted he would even last a hundred years, the numbness would eventually get to him. Could he even kill himself? If it were possible he would just be committing another sin. He found himself laughing hysterically at the blissful irony. His one true sin was not loving Otto enough. He could have done so much more. Told him so much more. He could have said how beautiful he looked when the sun bounced off his golden hair, how elegant he was, how much his heart soared at the mere sight of him. This mysterious beauty that, out of everyone in the world, had saw him and saw something worth his love. And every single day he would do anything he could to deserve such undying love. _"Sharing your world is all I need. You don't need to prove anything Feli, love doesn't need to be proved just embraced."_ Feliciano hugged himself as those words haunted the void in his head.

Some time later he gained the strength to get up and walk down into the restaurant. He was greeted by loud voices long before he came to the double doors. "Kiku why you bring a westerner here? Western vampires are bad news, always has been always will." There seemed to be a muffled, quieter reply. "I wouldn't care if he stubbed his toe, unless it was on one of our tables of course because I am not getting sued for a boy stubbing his toe, let alone whether someone he cared about has died. He shouldn't be joining a family meal!"

Feliciano waited a second longer before opening the door. All of Kiku's family had gathered around a table in the centre of the restaurant with steam coming off the many assortment of rice and noodle dishes. He disguised his nauseous stomach by smiling sweetly to the many new faces. There was two other males and two women he hadn't seen before. Although the two men and one woman called him over happily, the third glared with eyes of fire. Feliciano sat awkwardly beside Kiku as he was introduced to everyone formally.

"Kiku tells me you beat the holy hell out of Ivan. Is that true?" Im Young Soo said excitedly.

"I didn't mean to it just happened."

"Accident or not, Ivan will want revenge on you." Yao muttered as he stabbed a suspicious-looking chunk of meat. "He attacks what you love, what you hold dear, and that surprises me as he doesn't seem to know what love is himself."

"He thinks he's in love with you, that's why he does this Yao." Lien uttered solemnly, her eyes never leaving Feliciano. "He thinks if he squeezes you enough you'll fall at his feet. None of us will let that happen. We have been a family for nearly two thousand years and we will be a family two thousand years from now."

Everyone seemed to silently agree while Feliciano felt very out of place. "I'm sorry for what Ivan is doing to your family, Mr Yao." He apologised, but was met with laughter.

"Mr Yao, that's a new one to use." Leon spoke quietly and soon the tense air passed.

He declined on actually eating, especially since the sweeter girl told him most of the meat was human, and just listened to the conversations if they were not directly at him. It seemed obvious to him how distanced he was from Lovino. Watching this large family eat and talk about things be it work, social or even opening an opium den (apparently Yao had done this many many years previously until the war between China and England meant opium was scarce and trade became harder.) It made him realise that Feliciano and Lovino had never done so. Work was mentioned sometimes when it benefited them for the next day, or something nostalgic such as talking about Grandpa and his stories. Other than that the two never talked, never laughed and were in many ways...disconnected. He tried not to let the thoughts get to him and enjoyed the morning with them. He managed to join in on topics and even the woman who had scowled at him earlier had became a little friendlier. It warmed his heart. But he had to leave them and go home to his own brother.

"Thank you for being such a good friend Kiku. My best friend." Feliciano said as he stood outside in the sunshine and feel his bones weaken. He couldn't deny it was a beautiful morning, by Striges' City's standard anyway.

Kiku blushed and at a loss for words bowed less formally.

Arriving home Feliciano became puzzled as a woman stood in front of his house. He could hear her crying long before he came into human earshot of her, but even from the back he could tell who it was. "Laura?"

Her head snapped around and indeed red rings puffed around her eyes. She tried to laugh and smile as she had done at Blut und Knochen, but it sounded more hollow and forced. "Feliciano," she breathed, "I came here to find you."

"Why?"

She grabbed his hand tightly. "I need you to...to feed from me. Now."

Feliciano's eyes widened and he easily slipped out of her weak human grip. "What? No! I don't drink like that, I can't."

"Please! Please, just do it I'm begging you." Laura cried desperately. "If you don't...I don't want to think about what he would do."

Feliciano's eyebrows narrowed. "What who will do?"

Laura looked to be in pain as she argued with herself internally. In the end she closed her eyes and sighed, almost like releasing a breath she had been holding for eternity. "Arthur. He asked me to come here and make you drink from me. My brother and I...its hard Feliciano, we can barely keep up with the rent and when Arthur told me to do this I felt like I didn't have a choice."

Feliciano listened to her words intently. He felt a new sense of courage pull within him as he spoke maturely: "I can't drink from you Laura, you're my friend, I'm sorry about what you and your brother are going through but I can't bring myself to do it. Now please, where does Arthur live?"

* * *

 _Tell me now_  
 _What's the spell that I've been under?_  
 _Help me out_  
 _You ask with hunger in your eyes_

 _For the love is the answer_  
 _(for the love is the answer)_  
 _I was dead from the start_  
 _Who could love this disaster?_  
 _I'm just a body, no beating heart_

 _Cause I'm just a monster_  
 _Hiding from sighting 'till someone comes my way_  
 _I'm just a monster_  
 _No one will stay 'cause I scare them all away_

* * *

"And why on earth did you do that?" Francis sat in his apartment with Arthur lay in such a way so his head rested on his lap. Francis was fiddling with Arthur's hair as he told him about his day.

"Like a present, you know, to get him on our side."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said he didn't like drinking from people."

Arthur tutted and drew in a breath. "I just wanted to see what happens, I mean he's different from us so wouldn't drinking fresh from a body DO something different? I don't know, it's hard to explain."

Francis made a mixed noise of both disapprovement and disappointment, and a moment later the door buzzed.

"Well speak of the devil, he finally came to visit." Arthur sat up and went to the intercom. "Why hello there," He said in a silvery voice. "And who do I have the pleasure of speaking to?"

"Arthur." Feliciano's voice was heard through the speaker. "We need to talk."

In a sort of sing-song voice, Arthur replied. "If you say so." He buzzed Feliciano in and went back to sit with Francis as they waited. Soon there was a knock at the door and Arthur opened it to see a not so happy Feliciano.

"Feliciano! I'm glad you made it. I hope you enjoyed our little present." Arthur dragged Feliciano into the apartment and quickly shut the door behind them.

"Not really, um I think I dented your door."

Arthur shook his head. "Not really? Did she chicken out?" Arthur led him to where Francis was sitting. "This is Francis by the way, the frog of the family." Arthur gestured to a French face full of resentment. That resentment soon melted into a smile though as he stood up and shook Feliciano's hand.

"It's good to finally meet you face to face, and don't worry about the door. I understand you're still getting used to your newly-found strength. It's okay if you didn't drink from her, everybody in their right mind starts out like that." Francis stole a snide glance at Arthur as he said that last part.

Feliciano couldn't help but smile at this man and the kindness he radiated. "Ah, that's okay then."

Francis brought Feliciano's hand upwards and kissed it lightly. "And can I say I didn't expect to see someone so handsome such as yourself today."

Feliciano giggled nervously while Arthur rolled his eyes as if he was used to it. "Well, since you're all acquainted with each other," Arthur took Feliciano by the hand and started leading him to the door. "Feliciano and I would like to go for a walk."

Feliciano's heart guiltily almost skipped a beat at this. "We would?"

"Yes, we would."

They were almost at the door when Francis interjected. "What about Alfred and Matthew?"

"He's met them," Arthur opened the door.

"Who's Matthew?" Feliciano looked back. Arthur closed the door.

"I'm Matthew." A third man came forward from where he was standing the whole time at the doorway to another room. Arthur honestly forgot he was standing there. Feliciano slipped out of Arthur's grasp to go greet this new stranger.

They shook hands. "Hello, I'm Feliciano."

"Matthew. But you can call me Matt if you want." Matthew looked at Feliciano for second as if to study him. He then shot a puzzled look at Francis, who just shrugged in return. He looked back to Feliciano and smiled. "It's a pleasure. Arthur won't stop talking aboot you."

Feliciano's smile wavered ever so slightly. "Really?"

At that moment Arthur cleared his throat distinctly to grab Feliciano's attention. Feliciano looked back to see Arthur with his hand out for Feliciano to hold and follow him like a dog on a leash. Feliciano went back and took it. They were soon out of the apartment buildings. Feliciano worried for a moment what people would think of him, a male, holding the hand of another male out in public. But he knew he couldn't bring himself to let go. They soon found themselves on the beach a few blocks down from Francis' apartment. Feliciano immediately knew where they were. Below the pier a section of the beach was sectioned off by police tape. Feliciano stopped and let his hand drop out of Arthur's.

Without looking back at Feliciano, Arthur spoke. "Such a shame, that boy. He was a good soldier."

Feliciano stepped back a little. "Otto," His voice was barely audible.

Arthur looked back to see Feliciano had covered his mouth so he wouldn't make a noise. Tears threatened to spill over. "Hey, hey. It's okay." Arthur manoeuvred himself until he enveloped Feliciano in a hug. "It's okay. We've all lost people. Otto was a good man." Feliciano sobbed quietly into Arthur's shoulder while Arthur cooed soothing sounds into Feliciano's ear. They stood like that for some time until Feliciano leant back and wiped his face with his hand. Arthur produced a handkerchief and Feliciano took it gratefully.

"Thank you. I think I needed that." Feliciano sniffed and looked up at Arthur with twinkling eyes.

Arthur smiled sadly. "Who'd have thought it. I was sure you'd resent him for what he did to you."

Feliciano pulled back a little so Arthur's arms were a little looser around him. He frowned. "Did what?"

Arthur looked a little worried. "Gave you AIDs, of course. He's the reason you're in this situation."

Feliciano somewhat narrowed his eyes at Arthur. "I never said HE was the one. I never mentioned him once, actually. How did you know?"

Arthur swallowed. "We were… good friends. He told me everything."

Feliciano searched Arthur's face for a second and almost pulled away completely, but Arthur placed a hand on the back of Feliciano's head and tugged him closer so they're noses were almost touching. "Would I lie to you, the one I cured so we could be together?"

Feliciano's breath came out shakily shallow. "No."

Arthur smiled sickeningly sweetly. "Good. I have a favour to ask."

"What is it?" Feliciano whispered.

Arthur tilted his head a little. "The Dark Father won't let our family be its own Faction, even though we love each other very much. Would you help us change his mind?"

Feliciano nodded, completely enticed by those emerald eyes. Arthur smiled again and leant in slightly. Just as their lips were about to touch, Arthur pulled away. Feliciano found himself leaning towards Arthur as he did this, but Arthur held Feliciano at arms length. Feliciano suddenly felt embarrassed, as if he had done something wrong.

Arthur chuckled slightly. "I'm very glad you've decided to help, Feliciano. The first thing you can do is let me borrow your phone for a moment."

Feliciano pulled out his phone almost immediately and handed it to Arthur. It was an old clunky brick Nokia which only had the features of calling and texting with one game; Snake. Arthur took it and searched through the contacts, deleting ones from other Factions.

"You know Kiku? And everyone else in the Asian family by the looks of it."

"Yeah, he's a good friend."

"Not any more he's not." The phone made a beep indicating something had been deleted. Arthur also saw Antonio's name on the contacts list, but didn't make anything of it. And if he brought it up Francis would be annoyed he deleted his contact off Feliciano's phone. "You put heart emoticons next to almost everyone."

"That's because they all deserve a heart!" Feliciano smiled.

Arthur looked up from the phone in disbelief. "If you say so." He chucked it back to Feliciano then. "I've put my phone number in there too. Tell me if and when you get a text or call. I've got to go sort out some business." He pecked Feliciano on the cheek and started walking away. Feliciano resisted the urge to follow when the phone rung. The caller ID was 'Lovi 😊 3'.


End file.
